


Local resident claims "They fucked"

by loz246789



Category: Sora no Kiseki | Trails in the Sky, The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky, 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: A tale in which people read into some very thick subtext, Eventually though, M/M, So I'm afraid there won't be immediate gay, Sorry!, The fic largely takes place from Nial's point of view, Trails in the Sky - Freeform, Trails of cold steel - Freeform, second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loz246789/pseuds/loz246789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nial Burnes is on a mission to determine the truth. Specifically, have Olivier and Mueller fucked, or generally involved themselves in some sort of secret romantic relationship? Dorothy wants pictures. When pressed further she declined to say what for.</p>
<p>(Written having played Trails in the Sky, Second chapter, and Trails of Cold Steel, but I’m only going to be using Trails in the Sky characters, and will largely be ignoring Cold Steel. If the third game throws everything out the window somehow, I don’t care at this point in time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local resident claims "They fucked"

“They fucked. I naturally don’t claim to be an expert in sex of that nature, but they most certainly fucked.”

Scherazard Harvey downed the rest of her fifth beer. It was incredibly late, and by any rights the bar she was drinking at should have shoved her out and closed for the night. But Schera was no stranger to Abend Bar, and she had built some amount of notoriety as a heavy drinker, and therefore as a heavy spender. Some say that she and a certain friend of hers single-handedly hold up the business with their drinking habits. Others say this is only because she is quite frankly terrifying when drunk, and no one else wants to drink there to challenge her.

And yet Nial Burnes, ace reporter, also sat at her table, not entirely thrilled to be there yet also eager to pursue his questionably noble goals. To avoid any… “Schera incidents”, he had made a point to order a single pint, and simply take it slowly to avoid running out, but in hindsight he could really have done with more alcohol to help ease himself into the conversation.

He also really needed a cigarette. He sighed.

“Well that’s certainly an... *ahem* interesting idea if true. Here’s the thing though, do you have any evidence to back that up? Surprisingly, the papers need something called ‘valid sources’, you may have heard of the practice.” Nial really hoped that he was successfully calling her bluff. The alternative seemed kind of creepy in comparison.

“WELL EXCUSE YOU, I *hic* AM A PERFECTLY VALID SOURCE. But no, I have fuck all for evidence. What I will say is-Waiter, another beer please!- is that the sexual tension between those two reminds me of when a certain actual couple were first starting out as junior bracers.”

Nial went to take a sip of his beer, only to find that damn it, he would need another one soon. He would have to play this carefully and quickly. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh it’s simple, really. Thoroughly in denial? Check. One kind of hates the other but not really? Check. Has yet to go on a journey around the country and eventually stop a national plot, but that could easily happen at any point? Check. For fuck’s sake, multiple people have even commented on how they’re like an old married couple. And Mueller claims to have come to Liberal as Olivier’s assistant? Very suspicion. I mean suspicious, I said suspicious. *hic*. Yes waiter I am in a fit state to continue drinking, you must be new here, you see...” Schera then proceeded to ramble about her feats in drinking, leaving Nial not much better for information than when he started.

He wasn’t normally one for this sort of thing. He wrote about political scandals, not romantic ones. But after the lucrative chain of events involving politics, airships, and dragons, that threatened Liberl as a whole and could have easily resulted in war, he was decidedly out of ideas to attract readers. He had tried turning his attention to Erebonia, the country that was responsible for the almost-war, yet they weren’t accepting visitors at the moment. Specifically, members of the press who wanted to discover any secrets they might be hiding. Drat.

So then, if he couldn’t go to Erebonia, he would focus on the Erebonia that was in Liberl. Olivier (or Olivert Reise Arnor) was the obvious candidate, and after a few stalking sessions he found that he would consistently be found around Mueller Vander. Often close to him. Occasionally with roses. Being Olivier, it was entirely possible that it was just… well, Olivier, but Nial was nothing if not overly suspicious.

To make sure he wasn’t seeing things, he had brought along Dorothy to ask for her thoughts during a stakeout, only to have their cover blown when Dorothy wanted to take a photo of them together during a sunset. Suffice to say, she agreed that that they were “adorable together” (to their faces!), and on a somewhat related note being allowed into Erebonia eventually was looking increasingly unlikely.

One thing led to another, and he ended up cornering Schera in a bar in the hopes she could shed some light on the topic (with all the fortunes she told, she was bound to know something, he reasoned), hence this conversation.

“Well Schera, if that’s all you have to contribute to my story, as quite honestly seems to be the case, I shall be taking my leave. Farewell.” He set down the mira required for (thankfully only) a single pint of beer on the table, and made his best “this is your last chance, I don’t really care honestly” face. Fortunately, this face came naturally.

“Well actually, now that you say it like that… Nope, I have nothing. You’ll still put me as an anonymous source in your article though, as per our agreement. Right, Nial? You owe me now, after all.” Schera made her best “I have a whip, and I’m not afraid to use it if you don’t meet with my demands both now and when I eventually come up with something more substantial” face. Fortunately, this face came naturally.

“...Of course.”

“Excellent. As a rank B Bracer, I have a reputation to uphold as someone who doesn’t spread rumours about fellow colleagues, but I would also hate to think that drinking with me could become known as a possible ploy for information. Which would be absurd. WAITER, ANOTHER BEER!”

Nial left the bar. What had he learned? Of the supposed couple, nothing he hadn’t gathered himself just by observing their day to day interactions. Information for other stories was also scarce. What he had learned though, was that there were others he could ask for further details, possibly as part of a follow up report. As he sped towards the Bracer guild to ask for the location of Estelle Bright and her new boyfriend over the next few weeks, he began forming a possible headline for the first of a series of news stories:

“Local resident claims ‘They fucked’”.

Short and to the point. It would never happen without significant censoring, but he could dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and all that jazz. My inspiration for this fic was... the distinct lack of trails in the sky fanfiction on this site. I mean seriously. WOW.  
> I don't really have a strict schedule planned (who does on this site), but do know that more is planned. And even if it isn't immediate, Olivier and Mueller WILL get some time in the spotlight eventually. So yeah, look forward to that.


End file.
